<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labor of Love by padfootfreak14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684686">Labor of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14'>padfootfreak14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do an imagine where the reader is pregnant with Owens baby and goes into labor in the raptor pen, but the girls are protective and won’t let anyone else get to her and Owen and he away at the time for a short while??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labor of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Owen had been talking on and off about starting a family. You weren’t going to wait until whatever day came that maybe you weren’t on the island anymore, as long as the girls were there both of you would be too. Because of the quantity of visitors to the park and the staff on hand, there was an on-site medical facility, state of the art of course. It wasn’t huge, but it was capable of handling any medical needs that might arise, including an obstetrician on staff. It was more than doable, more than that you wouldn’t even be the first staff members at the park to have a family there.<br/>Talking hadn’t yet move in to earnestly trying for a baby, you wanted to figure out the major logistics so that if/when you got pregnant it wouldn’t be an issue then. Owen was good with logistics, he had your concerns figured out, and some of them before you ever voiced them. Just as well when your physical revealed that you pregnant. As excited as you were at the prospect, you waited to tell Owen. At the time you weren’t even a full month in to your pregnancy and you didn’t want to get either of you too excited in the event of a false positive or anything catastrophic. You made sure to be extra careful at work, discretely cut out your caffeine intake and waited it out.<br/>As it would turn out, raptors are very good at detecting when someone is pregnant. A few days before you’d gone for the physical, the girls had started acting a little off, more affectionate around you, more protective if someone who wasn’t Owen was around you. You cast it aside until you came back from the appointment and really noticed the change. They seemed to know that you now knew that they’d already figured out. The way they would watch you, moving their eyes from you to check the area for threats. Each day you came in to work they would call excitedly to you, not stopping until you came to see them. On the days you and Owen would go in to the pen with them you’d end up with a raptor head being carefully rubbed against your stomach. The first time it happened, Charlie had been first to approach you and when she got near your stomach you thought you were going to have heart failure. Had you not realized they were just curious and excited you’d probably have stopped going in the pen all together.<br/>Owen was far from oblivious, once or maybe twice having the girls react to you like that would maybe have not been so strange. Or if they just noticed when you arrived. The calling out and need for attention and way they started paying particular attention to you and being far more careful around you than they ever were. The girls had always understood that humans were much more delicate than raptors, they adjusted interaction with the two of you accordingly, but this was too much.<br/>You had hoped to wait until two months to tell him, just so you were completely sure, as if the girls hadn’t made you sure already. Owen was suspicious after a week and started noticing the subtle changes you were making. He would offer you a beer with dinner and you would refuse, he tried a coke and got the same response. He offered to make you a cup of coffee in the morning, you said you were cutting back. Two weeks of trying to keep the secret put you at five and a half weeks and completely out of excuses for your behavior and the girls’. At six weeks in to your pregnancy, Owen finally broke and confronted you.<br/>“Y/N, come over here a minute. I want to run something past you,” You heard him call. The two of you always watched how you acted around each other at work. Keep personal and professional separate you’d decided. As you headed over to the canvas work tent with him, you figured it had to be something work related, rather than his way of leaving you no choice but to respond or make it seem like you were either ignoring the boss or that personal/professional line was being blurred. “So are you going to tell me what’s going on or keep acting like you and the girls are being weird for no reason?” Even if you wanted to deny the girls were being weird, the second you’d started walking towards Owen they started acting up. Rushing around to try and watch and when they couldn’t see you anymore they started up with the noise.<br/>“You couldn’t have brought this up at home?” You whined, reasonably sure how he’d respond when you told him.<br/>“So you could avoid the question and change the subject. Not a chance.” He knew you couldn’t avoid answering forever, not here when you were taking time out of working. Well played, very well played. “Out with it baby, or I won’t let you come in the pen with me.”<br/>“Fine, but I want you to remember that in a minute, because I gave you the chance to ask me when we’re at home but you’ve got to know right this minute,” You warned, laughing a bit. “If I tell you I get to go in the pen today right?” He shot you a look warning you to stop stalling but nodded regardless. You’d remind him of that if he tried to take it back. Better get this done with before everyone started wondering what the two of you were up to. “I’m pregnant!”<br/>The stunned look on his face was priceless, leaving you wishing you had your phone right there to take a picture of him looking absolutely ridiculous.<br/>“Owen? Earth to Owen?” You laughed, waving a hand in front of his face. “Babe everyone is starting to stare.” Babe…baby…you were going to have a baby. The realization finally started to sink in on his face.<br/>“You’re pregnant?! You’re gonna having a baby?!” You nodded, only fueling his manic excitement as he lifted you up in to his arms, wrapping them around you as he kissed you. You could hear the hooting from your coworkers as you’d expected almost made you shy of the fact that you and Owen were standing there with your legs practically wrapped around his waist while you kissed. You vaguely heard Barry shooing them away and back to their jobs. “You’ve waited almost three weeks to tell me?!” He questioned once he’d let you back down to your feet. You’d wondered when that would dawn on him.<br/>“I found out at my physical but I wasn’t even a month along. I wanted to be sure before I got us both excited over it. I was trying to wait until I was at two months but the girls kind of ruined that.” You half expected him to be offended that you’d keep it from him for that long but he just kissed you again.<br/>“I don’t know what the two of you spend your time at home doing, but some of us are trying to work here!” Barry teased, finally deciding to come over to find out what had the two of you so uncharacteristically affectionate at work.<br/>“Do you want to tell him or should I?” You offered, leaning against Owen’s side as the two of you turned to face your friend.<br/>“We’ve been busy,” He said vaguely, grinning as he caressed your stomach. The gesture wasn’t missed on Barry.<br/>“Congratulations!” He exclaimed, hugging the both of you. “Is that what’s had the girls so riled up?”<br/>“Yeah, I wasn’t even completely sure yet but they sure are so I think I’ll have to trust them.” Of course the girls weren’t wrong about it, you’d known it was just you worrying that you’d find out the test was wrong and have gotten your hopes up about it. Even the smallest doubt flew from your mind as you watched Owen run around telling everyone who would listen that he was going to be a father.<br/>“You think he’ll try and stop you from coming?” Barry asked, shaking his head at his friend.<br/>“We obviously hadn’t really had the chance or reason before now to discuss it. I’d like to think that he knows better, and I’ve been in the pen with them since I found out with no problems. Those girls might be almost as excited as Owen is. But he should know that I’ll fight him if he tries to keep me home, I’ve got a few things up my sleeves if it comes to that. We should probably drag him back to work now though.”<br/>The matter of your continued presence at the pen had not in fact come to a fight. It was a calm discussion, calmer than some discussions you’d had about things that didn’t even matter. You didn’t want to argue with him about it and Owen didn’t want to argue with you period. He wanted to spoil the hell out of you and do every possible thing to keep you happy. You hadn’t expected it to so easily extend to work matters.<br/>“So about work,” You reasoned when you’d gotten home that night. “Namely me working just the same as I am right now.”<br/>“Out of the question.”<br/>“Owen!”<br/>“Let me finish. You said yourself it’s still early. You work too hard as it is, which you already know I’m not a fan of.”<br/>“So what?” You interrupted again, earning a sigh from Owen. “I stay home and worry about you and the girls and how things are going? That’s not any better.” Stress is bad, especially early on, you knew that much. But you couldn’t sit at home, you’d lose your mind.<br/>“If you’d let me finish,” He laughed at you. “I don’t want you sitting here by yourself, if anything happened I’d be at the pen. But, I’m not going to let you overwork yourself either. Come to work, take it easy, you can even still come in the pen with me but I need you, for my sanity, to just take it easy please.” He wrapped his arms around you as he pulled you on to his lap, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Did you really think I’d ask you to stop working for nine months?”<br/>“I just got a little ahead of myself. I had this whole plan for if you tried to get me to stop coming in and I didn’t take the time to find out what you were going to say.”<br/>“There is one thing I have to ask you to stop doing though,” He admitted.<br/>“What’s that?” You responded cautiously.<br/>“No more coming in by yourself and no more lone visits in to the pen. If I’m not there I want Barry around. I need to know that if something were to happen, someone is around.” The independent part of you cringed just the slightest. It wasn’t anything big he was asking from you, just typical Owen wanting to know that you were safe. He didn’t like when you’d go up alone in the first place, that chance lurking in the back of his mind that one day the girls might decide to turn on you and usurp their human leaders. He’d seen how protective they already were of you and the baby, but all it would take was for one of them to slip up and you could get hurt. His peace of mind needed that buffer between you and them.<br/>“I can do that,” As much as you loved the times when you could go and sit with the girls by yourself, you knew it was a necessary concession. When the two of you had first started talking about having kids, the thought had been that you wouldn’t be able to be in the pen at all. That you weren’t sure how the girls would react to seeing you with a growing belly and of course you wouldn’t risk your child for the sake of continuing the pen visits. You were getting away with more than you thought and if that was all it would take to put Owen’s mind at ease you were more than happy to do it.<br/>As time passed and your stomach continued to get larger, time spent at work doing certain things ended up decreasing anyway. The largest change was that you seldom joined Owen on the catwalks anymore. By five months the trek up the stairs became bothersome and actually being up there brought on nausea and dizziness that made you and Owen both uncomfortable. You had tried watching from the safety cage but it frequently caused the girls to get distracted so when Owen was working with them you usually ended up in the tent trying to do some of the clerical work that needed doing.<br/>By nine months all you were doing was clerical. Handling the feed was removed from your options as soon as you’d told Owen you were pregnant, heavy lifting was out, the catwalks were done, the trail was too rough for you to continue going to meet the girls at the end of a course. When the heat started getting to you and you refused to do anything but come to work, the crew had rigged up some solar panels and some a/c to keep the tent cool for you. You were still convinced that it had been Owen’s idea, which he persisted to deny.<br/>To everyone’s surprise, you still made trips in to the pen, perhaps even more frequently than you had before. To your relief, visiting the girls hadn’t come up with any problems. The larger you got, the more careful the girls were, even around Owen. Echo brushed him once with her tail and got an earful from Blue, who had taken a special interest in you. Before you’d always been closest to Charlie and Echo, Blue preferred Owen but accepted your presence as his mate. She was always the first now to greet you, press her face to your stomach to say hello to her future pack member. She had been the one misfortunate enough to have her face against your stomach when the baby decided to kick.<br/>The confusion of an egg laying raptor when it felt a human baby touch it through its mother’s womb was something to be marveled at. You weren’t sure if she thought your stomach was a special egg and the baby was ready to hatch but she had the girls gathered around calling out to it. Owen had looked about ready to have heart failure, as proven by the video Barry had taken and sent to you. Yours only captured Blue and Delta standing in front of you yelling at your stomach. They almost hadn’t let you back out of the pen until they realized that your stomach was not in fact hatching your child. Just one of many things you’d taken note of in their behavior. After the baby was born you were going to actually put it all together as a small study in the behavior of raptors in the presence of a pregnant woman.<br/>If you were being a little more reasonable, you might have tried staying at home, or out of the pen given how close you were to giving birth. The problem was that you were restless, you had far passed the point that you could remain comfortable for any period of time and Owen wasn’t there to get you to relax. He still had a job to do and that job meant that occasionally he had to leave. Since Barry was still there it wasn’t deemed a big deal, if there was anyone he trusted you with beyond anything it was Barry. Usually Barry did a wonderful job at keeping you relaxed and out of trouble while Owen was away.<br/>The problem was that you were very persistent, part of what Owen claimed drew him to you in the first place. You wanted to go see the girls. You knew that pretty soon you’d either give birth or start staying home and you wouldn’t be able to see them. It wouldn’t hurt to squeeze in one last visit to them, but you didn’t want to wait until whenever Owen got back.<br/>“I promise it’ll be the last time! I need to remind them that they’re going to have a little human sibling soon and not to worry when I’m not here for a little while. You’re acting like Owen doesn’t let me in the pen!”<br/>“Owen lets you go in the pen when he is here with you, not when he’s gone.”<br/>“Barry, you can stay right in the safety cage and watch me! I’ve been in the pen alone more times than I can count. I just want to see my girls again before I have to stay at home. Please.” Something about a pregnant woman begging seemed to be highly effective at breaking people down.<br/>“You’re going to get me killed you know that! If anything happens to you!”<br/>“Nothing is going to happen!” You insisted as he walked with you into the cage. You really should have known better than to say that and think you’d just pop in for a quick final visit with the girls and be out before Owen even got back. After he opened up the gate and let you in, you watched him reluctantly close it most of the way behind you before pulling the stool over next to the control panel. Delta came over to greet him briefly before joining her sisters at your side. As he always did, Barry sat guard at the gate, staying close enough that he could quickly open it if he needed to. “I won’t be long, we’ll be out of here before Owen gets back and he won’t have to know until we’re home and away from you.”<br/>“Just say your goodbyes and come on.” Barry knew as well as you did that when Owen found out that you’d gone in the pen alone he was going to be less than happy with both of you. You had told him no more lone pen visits, but he’d also asked that if he wasn’t there Barry was, which was entirely beside the fact that it had been an unspoken agreement that Owen was always with you in the pen regardless of Barry being present or not.<br/>You hadn’t even finished doling out your own greetings when you felt a slight pain in your abdomen, as if reminding you to make this quick. Not really any different than ones you’d felt earlier, the girls didn’t seem to notice at first, they seemed to pay more attention to the fact that you didn’t have Owen with you. A much stronger pain had you wincing and placing a hand on your stomach. Planning to cut your visit short you realized that while Barry had been looking outside at the time, the girls had definitely noticed the change.<br/>“Oh no no no,” you heard yourself mutter, feeling your water break. The cacophony of noise started up by the girls snapped Barry’s attention back to you. Seeing you doubled over, he was off the stool and opening the gate before you could say a word. When he started over to you to help you out of the cage he found Blue and Charlie blocking his path. He attempted to go around them, only to have Echo snap her teeth at him. Of all the times for the girls to turn in to overprotective guard raptors. “For the love of god my stomach isn’t going to hatch!” You snapped at Delta as she pressed her nose against the side of your stomach again. She sniffed the air, giving you an odd look before fixing her gaze a little lower. Meanwhile Barry was having less than zero luck getting the other three to move out of the way so he could get to you. The only reason they hadn’t probably attacked him was because it was Barry and not someone else.<br/>You were never going to hear the end of this. You’d badgered Barry until he went to the pen with you, you’d gone in to labor and now you had snarling raptors in between you and the way out, if you could have forced your legs to actually move you but the pain in your abdomen was bringing you quite literally to your knees. You heard Delta calling out next to you and watched Charlie abandon warding off Barry to stand on your other side. You recognized the call Charlie responded to but didn’t immediately recognize that she was trying to summon her Alpha. The only thought you came up with was that if she wanted to help you so bad she ought to get her sisters to move so Barry could get you the hell out of there. The entire thing was quickly turning into a spectacle and you could hear everyone scrambling to figure out how to get you out of the pen. What they were saying you couldn’t figure out over the noise the girls were making.<br/>The sudden spray of gravel and sound of a car door being slammed shut turned out to get everyone’s attention better than you did. You almost would’ve questioned it if you hadn’t expected Owen back at some point and Delta hadn’t resumed her bellowing. He was definitely going to kill you, and you’d be more than happy to let him put you out of your misery just as soon as he got you out of this damned pen.<br/>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S IN THE PEN?!” Barry looked a mix between wanting to faint and wishing desperately to be anywhere else. Cue Blue and Echo calling out as well and it was getting much louder than you really wanted to deal with. You heard gravel scatter as Owen slid to a stop in front of the safety cage, not that you could really see him in between your guard raptors. What you could see was a positively livid look on his face, until he realized that you were on the ground and surrounded by agitated looking raptors who were not letting Barry anywhere near you. You didn’t speak raptor or entirely understand any facial expression they might make, but they seemed less than happy that Owen had taken so long to appear. They seemed to calm down minutely, and backed away from Barry, but they still weren’t really moving.<br/>“They might’ve decided that I’m not allowed to leave with Barry,” You tried to explain, crying out as a particularly nasty contraction hit, drawing the attention of all four raptors again.<br/>“No one thought to say she’s in labor!” You heard him yell as the security door snapped shut behind him. The pissed off look snapped back on his face when he moved past Barry and Blue snarled at him. “Back off Blue!” Nope, just a dirty look and another snarl, but no other sign of aggression. Echo on the other hand, constantly having to contradict Blue, moved around behind you. In probably the only time you’d seen Owen outright turn his back to one of them, he took the opening that Echo left and was down at your side before Barry could even tell him not to do it.<br/>“I swear they were fine until my water broke.” You weren’t sure which raptor was rubbing it’s head on your back but you were so done with them.<br/>“We’ll talk about this later,” He ground out, pushing away what turned out to be Charlie’s head as he lifted you off the ground and into his arms. The moment he carried you past the gate Barry had it closing between the two of you and the pack of raptors watching you from the other side, looking like they had expected you to stay with them. Like hell you were going to deliver your baby in a raptor pen. Owen didn’t say a word to Barry or any of the others as he helped you into the jeep. The only words he said to you were to check if you thought you’d make it to the med center.<br/>“It isn’t Barry’s fault, I kept badgering with him to go with me before I went by myself,” You tried softly, keeping your eyes shut as you tried to keep your breathing even. You deserved his anger, but you didn’t want him pissed at Barry when you were the one that was at fault. “I just wanted to tell the girls that I would be gone for a bit but you and Barry would keep them company for me. I didn’t think a few minutes would hurt anything.”<br/>“It could’ve. You said no more solo trips to the pen Y/N, this is exactly why I asked you that.” It definitely could have. If the girls would’ve taken another step further and actually attacked Barry for what they perceived as a threat to their Alpha’s mate and unborn child. If Owen hadn’t shown up and gotten you out of the cage before your labor progressed, you almost shuddered at the thought of trying to deliver your own child by yourself in the raptor pen.<br/>“I know,” You muttered, feeling him slip his hand in to yours as your face contorted in pain. The thumb stroking the top of your hand was as much for your comfort as it was for his. Your thoughts flashed back to the panic on Owen’s face when he realized that it was a more serious situation than coming back to you messing around with the raptors or they decided someone was threatening you. “Did one of the guys call you?” You asked once you got your breath under control again. His timing had been really convenient otherwise.<br/>“No. I could hear the noise the girls were making on my way back.”<br/>“It was probably Delta, I don’t know if she didn’t realize you weren’t there at all or what but she was determined to get you to come help. She got Charlie instead.”<br/>“How do you know she was trying to call me?”<br/>“I didn’t at first, I knew she was calling for help but I didn’t realize she was trying to get you until you showed up and she started doing it again.” The conversation was helping at least a little bit, both to calm Owen down and distract you from the fact that your body was preparing to release a tiny human in to the world at the expense of your agony. “We girls know who we can rely on.”<br/>Despite all the marvels of modern medicine, life was still eager to find a way to throw a curve ball in there. Given that you and Owen had elected to be completely surprised by the gender of the baby you had insisted the doctor only tell you if the baby was still healthy. You let them make prints of the ultrasounds but they were kept with the doctor and you’d take them home after it was born. As a result, Owen damn near fainted at the mention of twins. You just wanted them out of you, the rest you could figure out later.<br/>A few hours later, all the agony and trouble seemed more than worth it. Holding your sons in your arms, watching them open their eyes to look into their father’s. You were sure there wasn’t a better feeling in the world, except maybe when you were cleared to take them home. Despite agreeing to let you carry on now knowing you’d been pregnant with twins, the o.b staff had been positively wonderful enough to have two car seats prepared for the occasion, which you decided you would repay them for with all the baked goods you’d end up making being stuck at home. With the promise that you were going to go home and rest a bit more, and that you were feeling just fine, Owen loaded you and the twins up and took you home.<br/>All but one of your friends were giving you plenty of space, namely because you hadn’t been bothered to call any of them to spread the word. Barry was the exception, you were thrilled to see Owen embrace him when he arrived and he looked relieved to see that everything had gone smoothly.<br/>“You going to meet your god-sons or just stare at their mother.” Owen laughed, Barry seemed to finally notice that there were in fact two newborns with you.<br/>“What he means is we would really love if you’d be their god-father, it would mean a lot to us. I think Will and Tommy would love it too.”<br/>“It would be my honor.”<br/>“Oh good, I was worried that after I almost got you eaten you might not want to be nice to me,” You joked.<br/>“You both laugh now, those girls are not happy with you one bit, they thought you were going to come back.” Barry returned, accepting Will from you as Owen took Tommy again. You took the opportunity the capture a few more pictures with your phone.<br/>Laughing then would have been a good idea. As Owen attested the first day he came back from the pen, the girls were still very much not happy that you and the ‘hatchings’, as you’d jokingly started to call them, hadn’t been left in their care. It was two weeks of them ignoring him before they started to accept that their Alpha was not going to cave in to their pressure to bring them and that you were not there. It didn’t help that during those first two weeks Owen spent most of the time at home with you and keeping you from going stir crazy. After that, he returned to the pen more frequently but still leaving Barry in charge quite often. You missed the girls but that first month was spent hectically trying to find a rhythm and method to juggling everything you normally did plus the boys on top of accounting for everything you needed two of.<br/>After that month, you decided to surprise everyone and come back to the pen with the boys in tow. Owen went in as usual to keep up appearances, wrangle the girls in to doing their drills and so on. Closer to lunch time you got the boys loaded up and headed out. Owen had the team out back when you pulled up so you took the opportunity to get the boys in to their stroller and wait them out in the tent. Whether from familiarity or lack of attention, the presence of your jeep didn’t seem to be picked up on by anyone outside of Barry and Owen. They didn’t even pay any mind to Owen going to the tent instead of the pen. It took one of them remembering that he’d meant to ask Owen something to realize that he wasn’t standing alone in the tent.<br/>“Hey, while they’re all fawning over the boys I’m going to go say hey to the girls.” You laughed at the look Owen shot you. “From inside the cage, gate completely closed I promise.”<br/>“Just watch it, they’re still being ornery about being ditched. I’m sure they’ll be fine but,”<br/>“Be careful. I know. I will.” You laughed, resisting the urge to break in to a run as you left the tent for the cage. For the first time in all the years you’d worked with the girls, they didn’t even so much as look up when you entered the safety cage. “What, you girls are going to give me the silent treatment now? How very rude, first you hold me hostage then you try and pretend I’m not standing here talking to you. Be that way. Charlie,” You watched her pause “It was nice seeing you again but since you’re clearly busy I’ll just go.” Blue and Delta might have the will power to resist you but as you turned to walk away like you were going for the door, the quick shuffling proved your theory that Echo and Charlie could not.<br/>Both of them plastered themselves against the gate, fervently calling after you. You turned back to them with a smirk on your face, laughing as the two started jockeying for the better position at the gate.<br/>“Calm down girls, there’s room enough for both of you. Hey! No fighting or I’ll leave and take my little hatchlings with me,” You commanded, stepping closer to the bars. Delta appeared between them, ending their dispute over who got to be front and center. Blue however, continued to treat you like you weren’t even there, going so far as to ignore that her sisters were clustered around the gate getting their faces stroked. When Owen joined you in the cage, she stalked to the back of the pen. “Has she been like that since you’ve been back?”<br/>“Pretty much. Sometimes she’ll listen, usually she looks at me like she doesn’t know me.”<br/>“Has she been aggressive?” You couldn’t help it, too many years observing and taking note of any and all changes in their behavior for you to not be curious about this.<br/>“Blue hasn’t, Echo was the first few days.”<br/>“Have you gone back in with them yet?”<br/>“I was waiting for you to get back.”<br/>“Aw!” You laughed, leaning up to kiss him. “Can we go in now? Just for a little bit!” He had already leaned past you to open the gate. Blue continued to ignore you all as her sisters gathered around you, Delta nosily trying to examine your stomach before looking around for any sign of your babies. She’d been able to smell the three of you on Owen since he’d come back, she could smell them on you now but she couldn’t find them. “That is your raptor child,” You laughed as Delta pushed past you both, looking out the bars of the safety cage and calling out as if you children would answer her.<br/>Leaving Owen to watch the other three who were still looking around trying to find any signs of the babies they could smell, you walked in to the pen and over to Blue. You could see her eyes dart to you, her nostrils flaring as she caught the smell of the infants. She was curious, but determined to make you work for her attention.<br/>“We both know you can’t ignore us forever Blue,” You whispered to her, rubbing the side of her neck “It was really nice of you to keep me safe until Owen got there but it wouldn’t have been safe for me to have the babies in here sweetie. But, I brought them with me today and if you stop being such a diva you can meet them.” Blue’s head snapped up as the door to the safety door opened and closed. Her eyes fixed past her sisters in their head restraints and dead on the strange cloth and plastic device that smelled like her Alpha’s offspring.<br/>When you had previously discussed with Owen the idea of introducing the twins to the girls you had decided that at the very least Charlie and Echo would have to be initially restrained because they were too unpredictable. Delta had been an on the spot decision, between the way she’d been searching for them and how standoffish Blue was being. No matter what else you decided on, it was always going to be that Blue was the first to officially meet them, both because of her standing as Beta and how important she was to the two of you.<br/>With the shade pulled over the stroller, the girls could only smell the baby humans inside it, and they could smell that the little humans belonged to their Alpha and his mate. They had smelt the small ones on him for the last month just as they had smelt you, each time expecting the two of you to come down in to their pen with your hatchlings. Finally you had returned and brought them with you, they would be part of the pack too. Blue watched as you approached Owen and the stroller, your bodies blocking the twins from sight of the other three when you lifted them out and stepped back in to the pen. She looked undeniably confused by the fleshy infants and approached cautiously. She looked up at Owen, moving closest to him.<br/>“It’s okay Blue, they won’t hurt you.” His face encouraged her to investigate the tiny thing in his arms. It was too quiet and unmoving. It unnerved her as she took an exploratory sniff of it. It smelled alive, but living things weren’t quiet or still. The one you were holding was moving its limbs and made these unusual noises. She pushed the still one with her snout, chortling at it. When it suddenly started screeching Blue jumped away from it and the unpleasant noise, calling to Owen to make it stop.<br/>“Aw Blue, you scared him!” You laughed as she tried to hide from your squalling son. “No Delta no one needs any help!”<br/>“I think he scared her just as much,” Owen laughed as well, angling Will so Blue could see his face and he could see her. “See Blue, he’s quieting down already, nothing to be afraid of. Big baby.” There was definitely something comical about a seven foot reptile hiding behind you to avoid a baby that wasn’t even a foot long yet. Hell, Blue’s head was bigger than your sons were. Upon further examination of the most certainly alive babies, Blue gave you both what seemed to be a nod of approval, before directing one at her sisters.<br/>As each remaining raptor was released one at a time to see the babies up close, Blue stood by ready to get them back in line if she needed to. As you had originally agreed, you kept the visit short. You didn’t want to test how long the girls would behave around infants and you didn’t want to overwhelm your boys either. Considering the fuss they’d put up when Owen was trying to get you out of the pen and to the doctor, the pack was surprisingly well behaved about letting you out of the pen with their new pack mates. They followed you to the gate, but let it close in front of them before they watched you leave. Blue seemed to have learned her lesson about loud noises near the babies and waited until you were even out of the safety cage before she started calling out to you, her sisters joining in.<br/>“I’ll be back soon!” You laughed to them. These boys were certainly going to have a very interesting childhood. Protective raptor sisters, dad as the human alpha of the raptor pack and mom who would never live down going in to labor in the raptor pen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>